Selenia, Queen of the Succubi/CA:HoD
This article is about the monster. For the guardian, see Selenia. Selenia, Queen of the Succubi can be summoned if you have the Orb of Selenia, which comes from Rapture's Special Mission: Mouth of Hell . You have 168 hours to defeat Selenia before she flees. Basic Information *Level Tier: 41-80 *Life: 150,000,000 health *Time Limit: 168 hours *Max Number of Participants: 30 *Epic Loot Drop limit: 3 *Chance at Epic Loot Drop starts at : 3,000,000 *Chance at Two Epic Loot Drops starts at: 7,500,000 *Max Guild Monster Points: 3,000,000 at 15 million DMG *GOLD MEDAL Information: 600k damage within 24 hours --> 2 Skill Points *Base damage (Average 972 damage per stamina point) up to 183 attack skill points Siege Weapons Battle Lore Selenia Summoned N/A Selenia Defeated Selenia sends a group of succubi to attack you. They dart back and forth trying to look for that opening to strikes. One lunges at you from the right but easily dispatch her with one swing of your sword. You make quick work of the rest of the group and turn your attention to Selenia. Selenia: "Why choose the path of pain when you could have had everything?" Her words ring within your ears and you too question your decision. Does it matter that your soul would for ever be lost if you were oblivious to all the suffering in the world? Selenia flutters high into the air and readies a magical spell while her lips murmure an ancient language far older than you would know. However, you can make out some of their meanings as if you had once known this language. From the incantation, you know to expect some sort of fiery spell will soon be expelled forth from Selenia's hands. It's too late! The large fireball surges forth from Selenia's hands. You try to dodge but the flames catch your arm. The pain is excruciating as you smell the scent of burnt flesh in the air. The flame does not extinguish and continues to burn. The pain is unbearable almost sending you to unconsciousness. Tha pain starts to fade... is this the end? Selenia:"Master! You have returned! I had no idea you were contained inside this mortal vessel! Please forgive me!" What is Selenia talking about? Her master? Who could that be. You open your eyes and again... it's the monstrous arm... the fight with Faust comes back to you. That was the last thing you can remember before you ended up here in this mysterious land... Your arm begins to move uncontrollably. Your eyes dart to Selenia. She seems to be frozen in a mixture of fear and awe. Now is your chance! Your arm makes a mighty swing at Selenia. She does not have a chance to move and your monstrous arm hits her square. Her body is sent flying and is stopped only by a remnant granite wall. Her body falls motionless to the ground. What have you become...? It seems there will be no paradise for you any time soon... Rewards After Slaying Selenia Loot Damage Threshold *0% Epic Drops <= 3.75 million damage *99% 1 Epic Drop >= 7.5 million damage *99% 2 Epic Drops >= 11.25 million damage *99% 3 Epic Drops >= 15 million damage This data is derived from user contributions to this spreadsheet . Please consider visiting and updating for accuracy improvements. Notes *Selenia shares a mild resemblance to Morrigan Aensland, the protagonist from the ''Darkstalkers ''video game. Morrigan is also a succubus. Category:Monsters/CA:HoD